Julian Noch
Julian Noch (ジュリアンまだ, Jurian Mada) was a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter. His designation is "W'" - "'The Writer". Appearance Julian is a thin man of average height, with brown eyes and black hair that is on the longer side. He has smooth, handsome features, with plucked eyebrows and long, feminine eyelashes. He wears a pair of glasses. Julian wears a variation of the typical Sternritter uniform: his consists of white trousers, gloves, and a shirt with ruffles. Over this, he wears a plain brown trench coat. There is a small pin of the Wandenreich insignia at his left breast. He wears black loafers. He also carries a black book with him at all times. Personality Julian caries himself with collected calm and confidence, having a bearing like that of an aristocrat. He is well spoken, mild-mannered, and affable even towards his enemies. He is witty and playful, toying with his foes rather than treating them with outright hostility. He always seems to be bored or perpetually amused by something. Julian claims he is a gentleman and acts accordingly; he also proclaims that he is an artist and loves "all things poetic or beautiful." Being an artist, he claims to be on a "deeper level" than others. Despite his genteel facade, Julian can be quite mocking and snide. He is also lecherous and perverted towards women, referring to them as damsels in need of his "rescue". He often professes profound love or attraction to many of the women he meets, including some of his fellow Sternritter. This often is comical, as the majority rebuke his advances, sometimes violently. Despite thinking and conducting himself like a gentleman, Julian has no problem fighting or hurting women if he's ordered to or feels so inclined to. He is a self-professed libertine and hedonist. He is also somewhat cowardly, as he has fled when faced with the prospect of fighting Shinigami captains. As an artist, Julian demeans and dismisses those who approach things with brute force or lack of grace. On the other hand, he offers respect and praise for the subtle and the creative. Unlike other Sternritter, he doesn't seem to have a bone to pick with the Shinigami, instead going along for the ride because he's being ordered to. History Julian, like the other Quincy, was present when the Wandenreich invades the Seireitei once more. Initially content to sit back and let the others fight, Julian attempted to aid Bambietta Basterbine, but flees once she is confronted by Sajin Komamura and Shinji Hirako. He later tried to follow Candice Catnipp and her group, fleeing with Kenpachi Zaraki's attack and the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki. He was ambushed by Naoko Iwahara and Midori Hayashi. Despite fighting two against one, as well as Naoko's Bankai, Julian easily defeated and subdued the two Shinigami. He was prevented from "writing an ending to their stories" by the arrival of Fifth Division Third Seat Masaru Watanabe. Despite the punishment sustained from Iwahara and Hayashi in the previous fight, Julian was able to match the Captain level Watanabe in combat until Watanabe's activation of Bankai. This forced Julian's hand in activating his Quincy: Vollständig. Initially in the weakened position, Julian eventually gained the upperhand by overwhelming and tiring out Masaru slowly but steadily. By utilizing the ink generated from his Quincy: Vollständig, Julian was able to defend against many of Masaru's attacks, as well as batter the Shinigami's defenses. Thinking victory a certainty, Julian conducted his Poetry ability, ensnaring Masaru in it's tendrils and proceeding to drain his spiritual energy. Julian was skewered from behind by Naoko Iwahara's Bankai and killed. Powers and Abilities [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Reishi Reishi Manipulation]: As a Quincy, Julian primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, combining it with his own spiritual energies to form weapons. In places of higher spiritual energy concentrations, such as the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, he has an easier time absorbing reishi. *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hirenkyaku Hirenkyaku] (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step/God Step; Viz "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") is an advanced Quincy technique, enabling the user to move at high speeds by manipulating the flow of reishi beneath their feet. Enhanced Endurance: Julian is quite tough, in spite of his thin and frail appearance. He was able to withstand punishment from Naoko Iwahara and remain standing. The Writer (おとぎ話, Otogibanashi; Japanese for "The Fairy Tale"): Using his grimoire, Julian's power focuses on bringing his writings to life. This ranges from bringing fictional fairy tale creatures, such as witches or goblins, to life to fight on his behalf, or forcing his opponents to act in a specific manner or perform certain acts. The downsides are the limits to what Julian can write or has written in advance, keeping foes within line of sight and hearing, as well as the creatures or objects being composed of ink. Spirit Weapon Hexen Magie: (邪悪な魔術師のグリモア; German for "Witches Magic", Japanese for "Grimoire of the Evil Sorceress") Unlike other Quincy, Julian's Spirit weapon manifests itself in a large book with plain black covers. By touching the front cover with his palm, a large, baleful eye opens on the front cover; this eye aids Julian in keep track of foes for his ability's requirement of keeping an enemy within eyesight. *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Heilig_Pfeil Heilig Pfeil] (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): By flipping through Hexen Magie's pages swiftly, Julian can fire Heilig Pfeil 'from the book. His Heilig Pfeil look like they are made of ink. Quincy: Vollständig Upon release, which is accompanied by an explosion of quill-like feathers, Julian gains four wings, composed of very long feathers that are more akin to quills. Two wings emerge from his upper back, while two smaller are located at his lower back. The tips of these feathers drip viscous black liquid, similar to ink, but purportedly stink of blood. A halo of interlocked hands and eyeballs float around his head, as the black liquid seeps out of his eyes and mouth. *'Flight: Using his wings, Julian is capable of flying at high speeds. *'Weapons': By shaking off the ink from his wings, Julian is capable of creating weapons, such as spears or swords, and then wielding or hurling them at foes. Due to being composed of liquid, these weapons aren't too strong but can reconstitute themselves if damaged. *'Poetry' (マッド詩人の最後のシーン,Maddo shijin no saigo no shīn; Japanese for "Final Scene of the Mad Poet"): By vomiting forth a massive gush of black liquid, as well as utilizing the liquid pouring from his wings, Julian can create a massive net of fine ink tendrils. These tendrils are capable of absorbing a large amount of reishi from the environment and, should they come into contact with someone, drain spiritual energy through prolonged contact. Like the weapons that Julian can create, these tendrils are fairly vulnerable, but can regenerate themselves provided Julian doesn't take lethal or fatal damage. Trivia *Julian's themesong is Dead Boy's Poem, by Nightwish. *Julian's hobbies include writing, reading, painting and critiquing art. He is also fond of chasing women and attempting to date them. *He had romantic affections for many of his fellow Sternritter, including Candice Catnipp, Meninas McAllon, Giselle Gewelle and Berenice Gabrielli. He proclaimed to have a "thing" with fellow Sternritter Elise Boer. He even went so far to flirt with Shinigami, including Naoko Iwahara and Midori Hayashi. *"Noch" is the German word for "yet". Julian literally means "belonging to Julius". Quotes *(On Yhwach): "Our majesty knows best. I just wish he had more appreciation for my art." *(To Masaru Watanabe): "Ah! A fellow artist. Charmed." *(To Naoko Iwahara and Midori Hayashi): "I thought only the Quincy had attractive women. Who knew the Shinigami could be so pretty? Even if one were a dirty brute and the other a doe eyed fool. Ah, what is a little savagery or naiveté but....charm, shall we say?" *(To Masaru Watanabe): "Ah, the knight in shining armor comes to the aid of the damsels in distress. But what's a knight without evil to conquer? Perhaps some vile hags? No, no. Some goblins, hmm? Ah, I've got it. This knight demands a worthy foe. How about.... yes, yes. A mighty dragon to make the earth quake and the heavens shriek for mercy!" *(Typical greeting) "Bonjour! A pleasure to make your acquaintance." *"Where do Shinigami go when they die, I wonder?" *"I can dream of things that even Hollows would fear." *"Welcome - to my fairy tale!" Category:Humans Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Deceased Category:Former Sternritter